La máquina
|creador = Harold Finch Nathan Ingram |propósito = Sistema masivo de vigilancia |estado = Activo |activación = 24 de febrero de 2005 |propietario = Gobierno de EE.UU. (previamente) IFT (previamente) |ubicación = Desconocida (antes) Reserva Nuclear Hanford, Hanford, WA }} La máquina es un sistema informático diseñado y construido por Harold Finch y Nathan Ingram para una entidad secreta del gobierno de los Estados Unidos conocida con el nombre de proyecto "Northern Lights". La Máquina analiza datos de organizaciones nacionales como la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, y de entidades extranjeras como la Interpol para predecir ataques terroristas y modificar los informes de inteligencia incluiyendo datos "relevantes" que le permitan al gobierno prevenir la actividad terrorista. Combinado con los datos obtenidos de otras fuentes, tales como secuencias de vídeo, llamadas de teléfono (línea fija, VoIP, móvil), GPS, transacciones electrónicas, correos electrónicos y otros medios de comunicación social, es capaz de predecir con precisión los actos de violencia sin que nadie sepa sobre su existencia. Desarrollo Artículo principal: La máquina/Historia Después del 11 de septiembre de 2001, el Congreso de Estados Unidos creó el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional (sigla en inglés, DHS) con rango de Ministerio a través de la "Ley Patriota" (en inglés, Patriot Act) dando al DHS y sus organismos afiliados el derecho de leer los correos electrónicos y monitorear llamadas telefónicas. Para manejar los datos, necesitaban un sistema informático que pudiese escanear toda la información e identificar a los terroristas antes de que pudieran actuar. Después de los ensayos con proyectos como Trailblazer, TIA, y Stellar Wind que no tuvieron éxito, la máquina fue comisionada. El desarrollo fue entregado a la compañía de Nathan Ingram, IFT. Cuando se completó la Máquina, Ingram la vendió al gobierno por $ 1.00. La máquina se puso en línea el 24 de febrero de 2005. Clasificación de los datos La máquina ordena a través de toda la información disponible y categoriza a las personas de interés en relevantes (terrorismo) e irrelevantes (todo lo demás). Cuando una amenaza relevante ha sido identificada, la información es enviada a la NSA o el FBI , sin dejar ninguna indicación de dónde se originó la información. Todas las noches, a medianoche, la máquina elimina la lista de números irrelevantes, es decir, los delitos violentos, la violencia doméstica u otros actos premeditados que no amenazan la seguridad nacional. Finch más tarde se da cuenta de que la lista irrelevante incluye personas a punto de involucrarse en situaciones amenazantes, que más tarde él llega a creer que es tan importante como la lista relevante. Por esto, Finch utiliza una puerta trasera en la máquina originalmente creada por Ingram con el fin de acceder a la lista irrelevante. La Máquina categoriza cada persona de interés en base a sus acciones para determinar si son la víctima o el perpetrador. ]] Acceso La ubicación actual de la máquina sigue siendo desconocida. Después de que fue entregada al gobierno, fue enviada desde Des Moines, Iowa a Salt Lake City, Utah, y luego a su ubicación final más al oeste. Finch ha declarado en varias ocasiones que no tiene forma de acceder a la máquina, y que además no sabe dónde se encuentra. Sin embargo, después de hablar con el ingeniero de Northern Lights, Lawrence Szilard, admite que puede conducir a Root hasta donde se encuentra. Ingram, quien estuvo buscando la máquina en su momento, fue capaz de establecer tres lugares posibles, cada uno de ellos identificado como instalaciones de procesamiento nuclear de Estados Unidos, que Northern Lights podría potencialmente utilizar para albergar la máquina. Otros indicios permiten a Root, Finch, Reese y Shaw singularizar una instalación nuclear en Hanford, Washington. A su llegada, descubren que los ingenieros enviaron la máquina nodo por nodo a un lugar desconocido, supuestamente por orden del Consejero especial, quien negaba haber dado tales órdenes. Utilizando el código fuente del portátil de Ordos con el que Tecnologías Decima construyó su virus, Finch fue capaz de enseñar a la Máquina a protegerse a sí misma, ordenando su propia reubicación. Queda por ver si los nodos de componentes de la máquina se almacenan en un solo lugar o distribuidas en múltiples ubicaciones. Según Finch, la máquina ha sido codificada de manera que no puede ser alterado de ninguna manera a menos que una persona tenga acceso físico a su hardware o en respuesta a un ataque cibernético. Es capaz de actualizarse, mantenerse y repararse a sí misma. La máquina fue programada para borrar su memoria todos los días a medianoche, y de luego crear una nueva instancia y reconstruirse. Debido a esto, no tiene memoria almacenada que no sea su programación básica y sólo tiene una base de datos para procesar. Para solucionar este problema, la máquina crea una identidad humana falsa llamada Ernest Thornhill, un millonario dedicado a la tecnología. Usando esta identidad, estableció una compañía y contrató empleados para reingresar sus "memorias" codificadas que imprime cada noche. Con el virus infectándola lentamente, la máquina también hizo a Ernest Thornhill comprar compañías de teléfonos públicos en toda la ciudad de Nueva York. La máquina contacta a Finch, o en algunos casos a Reese, cuando percibe una amenaza que considera irrelevante pero inminente. No está claro hasta qué punto la máquina es consciente de sí misma o qué tan lejos Finch es capaz de controlarla. Flashbacks indican que la máquina una vez tomó un interés activo en la salvaguardia de Finch, pero él estableció límites claros en dicha conducta. Finch está convencido de que la Máquina no tiene ninguna forma de acceso remoto, ya que podría ser utilizado por un hacker para hacerse con el control de ella. Bajo ciertas circunstancias, el administrador del sistema (Finch) o un activo reconocido (Reese) pueden comunicarse con la máquina hablando a alguna cámara de seguridad o de tráfico. La máquina responde a través de teléfonos públicos o teléfonos móviles. Apreciación Artículo principal: La máquina/Apreciación La máquina utiliza diversas técnicas de "aprendizaje automático" para determinar la identidad, ubicación, y las intenciones de las personas supervisadas. Comunicación La lista "relevante" La máquina inserta información relevante (por medio del número de Seguro Social de algún sujeto) en los informes de información destinadas a los ejecutivos del FBI o la NSA. Si bien la mayoría cree que la información es el trabajo de varias agencias de inteligencia, algunos son conscientes de que los números son recogidos por medios especiales, refiriendose a esta entidad como "Investigación". Contingencia La rutina de "Contingencia" es una función adicional agregada por Nathan Ingram justo antes de que la máquina fuese cerrada y embalada para ser transportada. Inicialmente desconocida para Finch, Ingram creó esta función para tener acceso a los números que fueron clasificados como no relevantes. Poco después de que la máquina dejó IFT, envió el primer número irrelevante a Ingram. Finch se enteró de Contingencia en 2010 (Día 3178). Cuando es enfrentado por Finch, Ingram admite que recibió los números de la máquina, lo que le permitió salvar cinco de los doce reportados hasta ese momento. Finch le insiste en que no deberían jugar a ser Dios y trata de borrar Contingencia. Sin embargo, esto no es posible, por lo que Finch eliminó el estado de Ingram como administrador auxiliar y detuvo los procesos de contingencia. Finch reactivó Contingencia la noche después de la muerte de Ingram, y se dió cuenta que la máquina había clasificado el asesinato de Ingram como "no relevante". Finch reprogramó la función de contingencia para que en lugar de emitir el número de seguro social de la persona de interés directamente, el número fuese codificado al sistema Dewey Decimal utilizando los libros que se encuentran en la biblioteca. La lista "irrelevante" La máquina utiliza un código basado en el Sistema Decimal Dewey (DDS) para comunicar los números de seguro social de las personas de interés no relevantes a Finch por teléfono (llamada o mensaje de texto). Él recibe de manera codificada los títulos e iniciales de los autores de los libros que están catalogadas por el DDS. Combinar los números DDS le permite armar el número de seguro social. Dewey2.jpg|Libros con los distintivos de llamada Family/Alpha, Mike Uncertainty/Romeo, Kilo Reflections/ Juliet, Oscar SSN.jpg|... formando el número de seguro social de Leon Tao Operaciones terciarias Después de su reinicio el 30 de abril (día 4138), la máquina crea una tercera categoría de personas con fines aún desconocidos. La máquina ha hablado sólo directamente a Root acerca de estas personas. El secuestro y uso temporal de Shaw, por parte de Root, para rescatar a Jason Greenfield una de éstas ha permitido a Finch y Reese saber de esta nueva categoría. Virus Siguiendo las órdenes de un tercero misterioso, Kara Stanton carga un virus en Internet , que inicialmente parece afectar a la máquina de una manera tal que no puede enviar algunos de los números a Finch oportunamente. Finch monitorea el progreso del virus a través del tiempo, mientras intenta rastrearlo. Finalmente, se hace evidente que las acciones de la máquina se están volviendo erráticas, y en el tiempo, los números se han ido retrasando. La generación de números retardada conduce a la muerte de Alan Fahey, Cal Beecher, Bill Szymanski y Dr. Richard Nelson. Junto con el aumento de los flashes de pantalla azul con código, los retrasos sugieren que la máquina puede estar fallando. Con el virus, la máquina comienza a recibir una avalancha de datos falsos y se detiene la emisión de números, lo que lleva a un fuerte aumento en el éxito de los homicidios premeditados dentro de la ciudad. Errores Artículo Principal: Lista de códigos embebidos En el transcurso de , la máquina experimenta una serie de problemas técnicos mostrados como pantallas azules que constantemente interrumpen sobre los canales de vídeo. Al final del episodio, ya que el virus comienza su ataque a la máquina, los cuadros de seguimiento se ponen a bailar por la pantalla y desaparecen mientras la imagen se degrada. Por último, la máquina muestra una pantalla con código de color rojo indicando que la señal está corrupta, seguida de una serie de mensajes, que se alternan con letras griegas y latinas mostrando como sus operaciones principales se detienen: Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-02h06m03s182.png|Errores mayores encontrados Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-02h06m11s5.png|Error fatal, Amenaza al sistema Vlcsnap-2013-04-28-02h07m12s101.png|'Cerrando operaciones primarias' ]] En , ni el gobierno ni Finch han recibido un número en diez días. Sin embargo, parece que la máquina sigue generando la lista irrelevante, ya que trata de ponerse en contacto con Finch después de determinar que Carter podría estar en peligro. La máquina también envía a Finch el número de Seguro Social de su propia identidad humana falsa, Ernest Thornhill, revelando así su actividad diaria para reingresar sus recuerdos. Modo de depuración La verdadera naturaleza del virus es bombardear la máquina con datos falsos y provocar un "restablecimiento completo", después del cual la máquina se reinicia y llama a un teléfono público ubicado en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, en busca de un administrador. Al final del proceso de reinicio, la máquina muestra el código binario en lenguaje de máquina que se traduce al latín "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" o "¿Quién vigilará a los vigilantes?". A la persona que contesta la llamada de la Máquina se le da completo acceso de administrador a ésta durante 24 horas, a lo que Root se refiere como "Modo Dios". Al unir las líneas telefónicas, sin embargo, la llamada puede ser dirigida a más de un teléfono a la vez, lo que permite al que responde en el segundo teléfono, tener acceso también. Una vez que las 24 horas han pasado, su acceso de administrador es eliminado y no tienen ninguna otra comunicación con la máquina. Personas que saben de la máquina Antes de la creación de la máquina, había siete personas conscientes del proyecto Northern Lights, y que trabajaron en diferentes facetas de la producción y la logística. Este grupo fue clasificado como alto secreto. Las identidades de cinco de los siete originales son conocidos: * Control * Consejero especial * Denton Weeks * Alicia Corwin * Nathan Ingram En realidad, había ocho personas que sabían de la Máquina. Denton Weeks firmó un contrato con Nathan Ingram por su empresa para desarrollar la tecnología detrás de la máquina y la construcción del sistema físico. Ingram secretamente introdujo a Finch en el proceso ya que no era personalmente capaz de completar el proyecto por su cuenta. La identidad y la participación de Finch era conocido sólo por Ingram. Otros llegaron a saber sobre la máquina después: * Ross Garrison: Introducido en el proyecto para supervisarlo, luego de la construcción de la máquina. * Lawrence Szilard: Supervisó la construcción de la vivienda original de la máquina. * Daniel Aquino: Construyó el alojamiento para la máquina y tenía un poco de conocimiento de la misma. * John Reese: Supo de la máquina cuando comenzó a trabajar con Finch. * Root: Supo de la máquina en algún momento indeterminado en el tiempo, posiblemente cuando vulneró la red de Finch. * Henry Peck: Especulaba que la máquina había sido construida; sus sospechas son confirmadas luego, por Finch. * Sameen Shaw: Supo de la máquina por Reese y lo discute con él luego del reinicio de ésta. * Hersh: Originalmente asignado con un recuadro blanco, el cual cambió a amarillo cuando se hizo cargo del Consejero especial. * Un cuidador: Aunque es desconocido si él sabía la naturaleza de la máquina, fue asignado para cuidarla. * Joss Carter: Lo descubrió sola ya que, según sus propias palabras, es detective. Se lo dijo a Finch, quien le confirmó diciendo que estaba impresionado. * Arthur Claypool: Supo de la máquina de parte de Finch. * John Greer: La conversación con Root indica que él sabe acerca de la máquina. *Peter Collier: La conversación con Finch indica que él sabe acerca de la máquina. *Daniel Casey, Jason Greenfield, Daizo: Root les ha contado acerca de la máquina en algún momento, ya que la máquina les clasifica con recuadro amarillo. *Miembros de Vigilance, 12 miembros del jurado, reporteros y un abogado defensor: En la corte improvisada por Vigilance, Finch confirma la existencia de la máquina y explica su funcionamiento con el fin de evitar la ejecución de Control. La máquina no asigna recuadros amarillos porque se observa desde el punto de vista de Samaritan. Casi ninguno sobrevivió a la explosión del palacio de justicia. Recuadros de colores y símbolos Personas La máquina aplica recuadros de diferentes colores para categorizar a las personas que observa. Los recuadros pueden cambiar a medida que la máquina re-evalúa su clasificación de los individuos que supervisa. (blanco, porque no sabe de la máquina) y Reese (amarillo, porque sí sabe) se vuelven rojos luego que la máquina entienda que ellos están investigando a Finch. ]] Vehículos con ruedas (como automóviles, camiones y autobuses) se codifican en base al estado de los pasajeros dentro. Embarcaciones y aeronaves La máquina también categoriza y marca embarcaciones y aeronaves. La máquina también puede reconocer cuerpos celestes como Marte, y presumiblemente constelaciones. Zonas de exclusión La máquina controla áreas alrededor de posibles objetivos terroristas, como espacios aéreos, rutas de navegación, y los principales ferrocarriles. Las zonas de exclusión se codifican en color blanco o rojo, que puede representar una evaluación de amenazas, o el valor del objetivo. Notas *Los comentarios de los productores en el DVD de la primera temporada confirman que en los Flashbacks, la máquina revisa datos de vídeo antiguos en el presente, lo que significa que ésta asigna los recuadros de color correspondiente de acuerdo a lo que conoce sobre los personajes en el presente. Por lo tanto, el recuadro amarillo asignado a Reese en varias escenas retrospectivas antes que Finch le hablara de la máquina sólo puede indicar que la máquina usa este indicador en el presente, y no que supiera de la existencia de la máquina antes de conocer a Finch. *Palantir, a CIA-funded enterprise software company whose name comes from the seeing stones in J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy epic The Lord of the Rings bears an eerie resemblance to the Machine. Since its development in 2004, the software has been able to locate terrorists, prevent bank fraud and track disease outbreaks using data-mining tools that allow users to comb through and make connections in massive sets of widely disparate data. Palantir is able to "learn" when new data is uploaded to its huge server farms. U.S. military intelligence has used Palantir to improve their ability to predict locations of Improvised Explosive Devices in Afghanistan. Palantir has been valued at between $5 to $8 billion. *The Domain Awareness System created by the NYPD in conjunction with Microsoft at a cost of $40 million has some similarities to the Machine. The Domain Awareness System was profiled in an episode of [http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/tech/manhunt-boston-bombers.html Nova] about the hunt for the Boston Marathon bombers. In the episode "In Extremis", IAB uses satellite photos from Domain Awareness to identify the possible gravesite of Det. Stills and is used to track Scott Rollins' stolen SUV in . Curiosidades * La extensión del protocolo de contingencia de Nathan Ingram dentro de la máquina es desconocida. Durante la ausencia de Finch la máquina encargaba a Reese el trabajo de búsqueda y la protección de los números que aparecieron, lo que implica que Reese o cualquier activo inmediato son parte de ese plan de contingencia. * En "Relevance", la máquina es conocida como "Investigación" (Research en inglés) por Shaw y Michael Cole, ya que les proporciona los números de seguro social desde la lista relevante. Sin embargo, en el primer encuentro entre Shaw y Finch, ella es informada por Finch que "investigación" es inexistente, pero es algo lleno de secretos, y que en última instancia, ambos trabajan para la misma entidad. * La máquina se aloja en servidores IFT Sabre Blade 2437. Links externos *Technologies and Analyses in CBS’ Person of Interest *The Machine is real en:The Machine it:La Macchina Categoría:Person of Interest Categoría:Tecnología